


Ride

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Impala, Reader-Insert, Sweet Dean, beach, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes the reader for a ride in the Impala, with a surprise destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

The sun hit the windshield, as the Impala roared down the highway, dust flying behind as she took the corners a little too fast for comfort.

You gently pressed your sunglasses back, shielding the worst of the sun from you. Dean was tapping the steering wheel, keeping time to the Led Zeppelin song blaring from the speakers.

Your hand was out the window, moving through the air currents your fast pace created, moving up and down as you watched it.

It was a perfect time, nothing too urgent to get to, nothing too sad to forget. Just the urge to ride, towards where, you had no idea. As long as you were beside Dean, your destination didn't matter.

The song stopped, and Dean took one of his hands off the steering wheel, grasping yours and pulling you closer. Leaning your head against his shoulder, you sighed in contentment. Days like this were rare, and you and Dean had desperately needed one.

Another song started playing on the radio, one unknown but slow. Keeping your eyes closed, you gently tapped your fingers against Dean's thigh, keeping time with the song. Dean's arm wrapped around your shoulder, his callused fingers twirling a lock of hair.

"Y/N?" Dean's whiskey smooth voice sounded above the music. Your eyes closed, and your relaxation at an all time high, you hummed in response. 

"Your not falling asleep on me, are you honey?" Dean asked, his voice husky with held in laughter. 

"Nope." You replied, snuggling closer into his chest, enjoying the way his unique scent , mint, leather and something uniquely Dean, wafted towards you. 

"Good, can't have my favorite girl falling asleep before we even get to our destination. 

Leisurely, you opened your eyes, noticing that the fields were gone, trees taking their place. Trees on each side, tall and majestic blocked the view. The sun was playing games, shining in between the trees, creating rays that shown on the pavement, almost guiding your way.

You started to pull away, wanting to feel the cool breeze on your face, but Dean's arm tightened around you in denial.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, taking his gaze off of the road ahead to glance at you, concern deepening his emerald green eyes.

Surrendering to his charm, you snuggled back into his embrace, deciding that the comfort of Dean's arm around you was better than a breeze any day. 

Taking Dean's hand in your own again, you turned it over, so it layed palm up on your leg. Softly, you traced the lines on the   
Palm, enjoying the way it would twitch at your touch.

"Will you stop that." Dean begged, his voice growing deeper, if that was even possible. 

"Why?" You asked, keeping up the slow movements. Before you could even blink, Dean had turned his had over, and captured your with it, locking fingers. 

"Because it's distracting, and I'm trying to find our destination." Dean muttered, and to someone else he would have sounded angry. But to you, you knew he was more bark than bite.

Once again, you tried to figure out where your boyfriend of a year would be taking you. Your many attempts at finding out how turned up nothing, and finally you had given up, just enjoying the ride and Dean's company. 

Instead, you hummed along to the music, enjoying the classic rock just as much as Dean. Soon, pavement turned to dirt, and the trees thinned, showing you tiny glimpses of the world beyond.

"Dean?" You started to say, but he just smiled at you.

Slowly you sat up, watching as the tree line stopped, and a cliff appeared, with nothing but blue beyond. Dean had taken you to the sea, one of your greatest wishes. 

"Dean, I can't believe this!" You squealed, leaning away from him and sticking your head out the window. The Impala was following the tight, curvy road to the beach, and you could smell the salty wetness from your window. 

Dean chuckled at your giddiness, before stopping the car. Opening the door, you slide your shoes off before tucking your toes into the damp chilly sand.

Dean was already out of the car, leaning against it, the sun shining from behind him, casting him in a glow that surrounded him. "You've always talked about seeing the ocean. And we were so close, I couldn't help myself." Dean explained, and you raced around the side of the car, jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless. 

"Thank you so much!" You said, before tucking your hand in his and pull him closer. It was a northern beach, in fall, and the breeze was cool, causing goosebumps to gather on your arms. Noticing, Dean shrugged off his jacket, placing it on your shoulders. Smiling in thanks, you kept walking, before you finally felt the cold salt water tickle your toes. It was freezing, but you didn't mind. Instead, you stood there, the water lapping at your ankles, as you stared out at the horizon, water as far as you could see. The waves were choppy, creating sea foam that slowly built up on the bank, slowly building and ebbing as you were lost in the beauty of the water. 

Dean stayed silent beside you, his hand warming yours as you both watched the waves move closer. Then you broke the moment, bending down and splashing water at Dean. Cussing, Dean picked you up by the waist, threatening to dump you in the water. It was all an act, but you still squealed and squirmed, earning a playful slap on your rump for your efforts. 

Dean gingerly set you back down, before pulling you into his arms, and you stayed there watching the sun set. As the water was painted an array of orange, red, and yellow, you sighed in contentment. Here you were, in the love of your life's arms, seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"It's breathtaking." You whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment. 

"Yes it is." Den answered, but when you looked at him, he was looking at you, not the ocean. 

You stayed that way until the sun was a distant memory, before Dean guided you back to the Impala. Sliding on the seat until you were curled up next to him, you were once again under the comfort of his arm wrapped around you. 

"Thank you." You simply said, knowing there were no words to describe how deeply touched you were.

"Anything for my girl." Dean replied. Those words the two of you shared might not mean much to any one else, but to the two of you they showed how much you truly loved each other, without having to day the words.

Dean turned the Impala towards town, and your eyes closed, drifting off to sleep in the security of Dean's loving embrace.


End file.
